


A Glint in his Eye

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VARRO FOOTRUBS.</p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "ringlets" which you know, Varro has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glint in his Eye

Varro looks up, his eyes have that gleam they get when he’s about to do something reckless. It’s an irresistible look. Spartacus thinks he would forgive Varro anything for the sake of that look. Not that he thinks he’ll need to. But he can see how Varro ended up here. How he could choose it. Deep down, he’s a crazy, curly-haired, fuck.

“What?”

“What? Did I say something?”

“Varro!”

Varro smiles. He’s finished rubbing oil into his calves, and now his whole body shines.

“Put your feet up.” Varro tells him.

“What?”

“I’m going to give you a foot rub.”


End file.
